Users of computer systems often encounter network performance issues including, for example, unreachable website, slow connection, and network misconfiguration. The network (e.g., the Internet) may be associated with multiple network nodes that communicate with each other by exchanging packets. Network nodes may include hardware devices connected to the network and communicate via the network. A packet is a formatted data unit including a header and a payload, whereas the header may contain control data pertaining to routing the packet and the payload may contain the data content carried in the packet. A network node may include network devices (e.g., computer, switch, or gateway) to facilitate the exchange of packets with other network nodes. These network devices are referred to as network access point herein. Certain software tools may allow a user to capture packet information pertaining to the packets transmitted through a network access point.